A Collection of OneShots
by Phanael
Summary: As the title says: a collection of oneshots. Pairing: Remus X Sirius, slash! AU,RR, Rating for later chapters. No spoiler for DH!
1. Author's Notes

Okay...I feel like I've gotta say something before I start. This will be a series of one-shots and every chapter will be an independent story. They're just too short to post them each as a single story.

While reading The Deathly Hallows I often have new ideas and I need to write them down, so I won't forget them (Yes…I tend to forget nearly everything….). **I will NOT spoil book 7 with my stories** and even if there will be the slightest hint to what happens in book 7 I will make it clear at the very beginning of a chapter! So if you have not read it yet, be sure: These one-shots are safe! (And I also haven't finished the book yet ;.; But I'm half through and I do my very best xD)

The idea for the first story was born when I read another part where Rowling described the death of James and Lily…

I will try to create an AU…

_All chapters:_

_Pairings: Sirius x Remus  
Rating: T-M  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!_

Reviews are most appreciated!


	2. Close

Fall 1981:

Remus felt strange. The whole day he felt like he had forgotten something. He just couldn't remember what… With a worried expression on his face he paced through the small hut, wondering what made him feel so strange, so bad. It was nothing he could explain it was just a strange feeling that filled him with fear and made him feel confused and edgy.

Sirius sat on their sofa and watched his lover walking up and down in front of the window, sometimes staring out over the green hills that surrounded their hut and sometimes aimless wandering around, touching things, taking them in his scarred hands, replacing them. The animagus could tell Remus was nervous and after nearly an hour he couldn't stand watching him any longer and got up from the place where he was sitting and stepped in front of Remus.

The werewolf hadn't seen Sirius get up nor had he seen Sirius contemplating his status. He simply crushed into the tall, black-haired man when he – seemingly – appeared out of nothing in front of him. Gentle hands grabbed his shoulders and he looked puzzled first at the hands, then at Sirius' beautiful face. He could tell the man was worried.

"What's wrong, Siri?" he asked and tried to stand still for some seconds. It was hard. When he walked he felt better, he did not even know why.

"You ask me what's wrong? You're the one ruining our carpet by running in circles. Is there something that bothers you? Is something wrong?" His hand wandered towards Remus' face and he gently brushed away some strands that fell into honey-coloured eyes. "You look so pale. And full moon isn't even close." Was there anything with their relationship that disturbed his mate? Gods, he knew he was hard to handle and sometimes – okay, often – he went too far but lately he had been extraordinarily peaceful, considered that he was Sirius.

"I don't know. I feel so strange. Like…like I'm in a cage and can't get out. Like something important or awful is going to happen. I… I can't even explain, it's just weird…", his voice broke and he looked at Sirius like being haunted. With one swift movement Sirius pulled him into a close hug and rocked him gently in his arms, his hands drawing senseless patterns on Remus' back.

"Everything will be alright, Remy." He needed to distract that beautiful person in his arms and he had an idea. Gingerly he placed a hand beneath Remus' chin and lifted his head up so he would look into his stormy grey eyes. "You know what? We will visit James and Lily. Let's get some sweets for lil' Harry and visit them." Remus smiled thankfully up at his lover.

"Great idea, Siri.", he whispered before getting everything ready.

* * *

Hand in hand both man apparated near the small house that was James' and Lily's. It was twilight and they were sure nobody had seen them appearing on the street. Not letting go of Remus' hand Sirius walked towards the small house with the tiny garden in front of it, but when they came farther down the street he saw that something was wrong. A hooded figure stood in front of the door of his best friend's house and only seconds after he realised this, the door was broken down with a loud crash. The hooded figure stepped into the house and Sirius could hear Lily scream something. She was upstairs, but the strange figure had stopped in front of James and pointed his wand towards his chest. Before Sirius knew what he was doing he had drawn his own wand, pointed it towards the hooded figure.

"Stupefy!" he yelled.

Remus gasped when the person all clad in black collapsed on the floor and James looked at him with wide eyes. He stood rooted to the spot until Sirius reached him and shook his shoulders. "Where's Lily? The boy?" Sirius asked and only then James snapped back into action. His shivering hand pointed towards the stairs.

"Up…upstairs, they…are upstairs." When Sirius let go of him to look for Harry and Lily, James sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up into Moony's concerned face.

"Was that…?" Moony asked and James simply nodded.

"Voldemort."

* * *

Later that evening the friends from schooldays at Hogwarts sat together, cups of tea standing in front of them. Sirius and James looked rather pale and shocked while Lily and Remus were just relieved that nothing too bad happened especially to Harry.

Absentmindedly Sirius' fingers ran over Remus' back and soon he had gripped his lovers hand and pressed it seeking reassurance and peace in this simple touch. Remus smiled at him and pulled him close to his body so that he could feel the man in his arms shivering.

When they left it was early morning and dawning, Remus and Sirius stood in front of the door, waved and then apparated home. First thing Remus felt when they entered their own small cottage was Sirius clinging to his neck, shivering with tears he had held back the whole night.

"Merlin, Remus… You knew something was wrong, it was so close. Imagine what would've happened if you… Oh Gods, they'd be dead now. Lily, James and poor, lil' Harry." He sobbed into Remus' chest and clung to him for dear life. "How did you know? Why didn't I know what was wrong?" Sirius wanted to know. Remus tried to soothe him before he answered, stroking his hair, kissing his forehead and uttering sweet words of reassurance.

"You tend to forget what I am, don't you?" It made him smile. Sirius never even cared that he was a monster. He loved him anyways. "I am a werewolf, I… I kind of sense danger, when it's close." Sirius looked up at him and kissed him hard, opened his lips and claimed the man's mouth.

"You saved their lives, you know?" Sirius said quietly, when he came up for air. Remus panted hard and only stared at his beautiful lover. His eyes were slightly puffy but otherwise he was as handsome as ever and Remus kissed his lips again.

"T'was close…I know. But he'll stay in Askaban for the rest of his life." He sounded merciless, not like the compassionate man he usually was and Sirius smiled slightly.

"Moony…Don't hate. It doesn't suit you, my dear." Sirius whispered and pulled Remus close to him, his hands wandering over his lover's back, sneaking under his pullover and wandering back up again over scarred but soft skin. Remus simply melted into Sirius' touch. "Everything will be alright. Just relax, sweet darling." He muttered and pulled Remus towards their bedroom.

* * *

There you go… There will be more one-shots based on this one, meaning: alternate universe! Guess they will not be chronological, just some drabbles about Remus and Sirius '.'

I will try to write some chapters while I'm on holiday (yay)

**Please review!**


	3. Transformation

Very short one, Sirius' POV, T

* * *

It is the night of the full moon. I hate it. You suffer and I can't stand to see you in pain, it nearly makes my heart stop when I hear your bones crack and when your skin rips apart. 

We are alone. Prongs is with Lily and Peter… well, forget about him. Liar! You sit in the usual corner, naked, your arms around your knees waiting for the transformation to begin. I see you tremble. You're cold but you refuse to wear clothes for you are afraid to ruin them. You don't want me to come near you either. I'm not afraid of being hurt, you won't kill me. The wolf knows you love me. He knows you're my mate and he accepts me.

I'm in my human form, waiting to become the dog as soon as your transformation is complete. Staying in dog-form a whole night is hard for me and so I wait as long as possible so I won't leave your side when you're a wolf.

The sun sets and I hear the first tear of flesh. Moony… I so hate to see you suffer. You give a slight moan, your eyes are wide open, filled with pain. When your body is thrown to the floor I have to look away. I can't stand to see you in pain, I can't see you getting hurt but I have to endure it. Why do I complain when YOU are the one in pain? I shake my head and force myself to look at you.

A creature half man half wolf is lying on the floor. It's you, I know. But if it wasn't for your voice crying out in pain I wouldn't recognize you. A tear runs down my face when I see you writhing. The last human sound that escapes you is a sob. I feel like my heart would burst.

The wolf looks up, angry, aggressive, his eyes glowing with your intelligence in them.

"I love you." I mutter and turn into Padfoot.

* * *

Short and kinda pointless oO But it popped up in my head and I needed to write it down. 

**Please review!**

(Spoiler for book 7: scroll down! (Just a few more words from the author xD))

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

SPOLIER!!!!!!!!

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

I finished The Deathly Hallows two days ago. And I cried so much!!!! Like a child… I think the book was kinda cool but not her greatest (that was, is and will ever be PoA!!!). I missed Hogwarts, they should have been at school for at least a week (without fighting that is!!!!)

And this is a CHILDREN'S BOOK??????? Excuse me? So many people died!!!

Moody, Hedwig, Dobby. And I cried over Fred, Snape and most of all: Remus. We do not even get to know how he died. And Tonks, too…. I didn't like them being together but to see them dead is even worse. And it sounded so cruel! They were mentioned like they weren't even important. Damn -.-

But my Remus still lives. I will try to forget what happened!!!!!!


	4. Promise

Lil' Harry was staying with them since James and Lily were on a short trip to northern Scotland. Remus had been happy to offer babysitting their one year old son. He stayed in a room on the upper floor of their house so that he wasn't far from Sirius and Remus and when he needed them he only had to call out for them.

Sirius went through their house trying to find his lover but it seemed like he had vanished. The last room Sirius tried should have been the first one to try: Lil' Harry's room. Silently he stood in the doorway watching Remus sitting on the edge of the child's bed, petting his hair while he slept and whispering in a low voice to him.

"T'was a hard day for you, ne? Sirius can be as wild as you are when he wants to be… He's such a child himself sometimes." Sirius grinned for he could hear the faint grin in Remus' voice. He loved both of them so much…

Remus voice began to speak again: "I wish we had a child…" he muttered to Lil' Harry and Sirius' heart froze in his chest. There it was: He wasn't enough for Moony any more! He hd feared that day ever since for he knew Remus and this man was a family man. He needed children of his own and this was something Sirius couldn't change…

With shivering legs he went to their bedroom, silently, so Remus wouldn't notice that he had heard what the werewolf had said to the animagus' godson. With shaking hands he stripped off his clothes and pulled the blanket over his head.

When his lover entered their room he pretended to be asleep and felt like a liar…

"Good night, darling." Moony whispered but he did not notice that a tear ran down the other man's face…

* * *

Sirius knew that he was clingy where Remus was concerned. He loved him with all his heart, so much it sometimes hurt. Remus was his world. Sometimes the animagus tried to deny it but it was so damn true. Moony was like a drug and he was hopelessly addicted. Could anyone blame him? Moony was so sweet and innocent, so compassionate and adorable, Sirius loved everything about him. The werewolf didn't believe him, when he told him that he was beautiful but he was. Even with all those scars. Especially the scars. Sirius sighed. His heart would brake if he had to leave Moony…

He sat on a windowsill in the kitchen, looking out over the hills behind their house. It was a beautiful landscape but he couldn't enjoy it today. His thoughts were still trapped in the events of last night when he had heard Remus say these fatal words to Harry: _"I wish we had a child…" _ With Sirius he would never have a child for they were both men, it was obvious. So was he enough for Moony?

And Remus would be such a wonderful father. Sirius loved to watch him when he played with Lil' Harry it was like the man was made for having children. Unlike Sirius. He had never even thought about having children, he never thought it would be right for him, he wouldn't really know what to do with a child … But if Remus wanted to find a wife to have children he wouldn't stand in his way. He loved him too much. With a start he realised a tear running down his face and brushed it away angrily. His heart would stop beating if he really had to leave is lover. But knowing that Remus would only be happy with a child… he sighed deeply.

"Paddy, what's wrong? Why are you sitting here on your own while Harry and I are having so much fun outside?" Remus had just entered the kitchen to get some cookies for Harry and had stopped in his tracks when he had seen his lover sitting by the window a sad expression on his face. He forgot about the cookies and approached Sirius. "Hey?" he whispered and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. Sirius didn't know what to do, so he just stared at the hand. He knew it so well: a slight scar was on it, but otherwise the skin was soft and flawless.

"Just thinking." Sirius answered with what he hoped was a steady voice.

"Thinking? You miss the opportunity to tickle me senseless while Harry and I are simply playing?" Moony whispered into Sirius' ear while his hands snuck around the black haired man's waist. "Come with me…" he murmured and kissed Sirius' cheek with feather light kisses. Sirius shivered and closed his eyes. Remus could hear that he tried to suppress a sob. "Darling? What's wrong, love?" Something was terribly wrong and he wanted to know why his lover suffered.

Should he confess that he had eavesdropped on Moony? He felt bad for it… But what would it change if he kept quiet now?

"Remus… Do you wanna have children?" The words fell from his mouth before he was able to stop himself. Perhaps he had used the wrong formulation but Remus' arms only pressed him tighter to his body. "I heard what you said to Harry yesterday. You told him you wished you had children, Moony and…and…I…we're both men it won't happen" Sirius stammered then fell silent when he noticed he babbled.

"And you think I would leave you?" Remus sounded sad. Sirius nodded. Then shook his head.

"I don't know… I was just so afraid when I thought about it. You would be such a great father. But you would need a woman and I… I would simply die if you left me." He confessed.

"Silly, silly Sirius." Remus muttered and grabbed his chin so that the other man would look at him. "I will never leave you, darling!" He said firmly and silenced Sirius' next words with a kiss. "Never. I love you so much… I can't." The confession let Sirius release a deep breath. The next thing he knew was Remus' hand smacking him on the head. "You fool! Why do you think about it?"

"I don't know…You sounded so sad last night. Forgive me."

"I will but you have to come with me and play with Lil' Harry!" Remus smiled. When Sirius got up without hesitation and walked towards the door Remus grabbed his shoulders, turned him around and kissed him deeply. "Don't you ever think we'll split up ever again! I won't let you go, Paddy. You're mine!!!"

"Promised!" And he followed his lover outside…

* * *

** Please review!**


	5. Snow

This story is about how they met, how they fell in love…Set in their time at Hogwarts. It's kind of a flashback.

Rating: M

**Snow**

Remus sat in an armchair by the fire that softly cracked and let him forget about the cold winters day outside. Beside him stood a cup filled with hot chocolate, in his lap rested an open book. He didn't read it. His thoughts were like lightyears away but yet so close while the caramel-haired boy gnawed on his fingernails. Seventh year and still there was this one thing… When it had begun in third year he had thought it would end someday. He had thought it were his hormones running berserk. But his heart ached when he thought about it. About him.

Sirius Black. Tall, fair-skinned, black-haired, stormy-eyed, compassionate, reckless Sirius Black. And these were only some of the things Remus loved about his best friend. His best friend. A boy wasn't supposed to love his best mate, was he? But Sirius was more than that: He was always with him during his transformation, he was the one who sat with him in the hospital wing, he was the one who always seemed to know when Remus was upset. And he tried to help him.

It was always Sirius. Sirius. Sirius.

Remus sighed. He was a werewolf, a freaky monster (AND he was in love with a boy. Could one get more of a freak?). He was safe for now that he was at Hogwarts but his life would be much more difficult once he left school. For Sirius it would be easy. The animagus had no such problems. He was self-assured and had a strong personality. He would get everything he wanted. Unlike Remus. He was no match. Never.

And he never would be. Sirius loved beautiful things. The idea that Sirius Black would love him was simply ridiculous. Remus had seen him with his girls, they were beautiful, well-built and sexy. They were all Remus was not. And their flawless skin was nothing like Remus'. His scarred skin was what he hated most about that werewolf-thing. It made him an outcast, he never even dared to ask a girl out. Perhaps he would if he really wanted to but all he really wanted was Sirius.

He looked down. There the raven-haired boy sat by his feet, his head leaned against Remus' legs while he slumbered, enjoying the warmth. Sirius obviously was oblivious to the fact that Remus wanted more than being his friend, otherwise he would be repelled, wouldn't he. But Remus wouldn't say a word. He wouldn't destroy the friendship he had with Sirius. Loosing him would brake his heart. Or perhaps it would be better to never see Sirius again but he did not accept this answer.

Another sigh escaped his lips and that made Sirius look up at his best friend. His dark eyes fixed upon amber ones when he tried to find out what was wrong by simply looking at Remus.

"You sound like an old man, sighing and all. What's wrong with you?"

"Just tired." Remus said but by the look in Sirius' eyes he could tell he wasn't believed in.

"You should never try poker. You can't lie, you know?" Sirius said and Remus suppressed the urge to sigh again. Why did this boy know him that well? What should he tell him? 'Hey, I'm in love with you, but never mind'? Would be a bad move… So he simply looked down at his hands and hoped that Sirius would forget about it. But he didn't, naturally. "Moony… Full Moon isn't even close, what makes you so sad?" Now his voice was really concerned, it made Remus' heart melt. Why did Sirius care about him so much? He was worthless…

"Don't know. Guess the cold and darkness is getting to me, Siri. Never mind." Remus tried to lie again and this time it seemed like Sirius would believe it. Before he could say something Remus got up and forced Sirius to shift his position, too. "I'll go upstairs, get some sleep." He muttered and left a confused Sirius behind.

* * *

Sirius stared into the fire for some minutes then left the common room as well. When he got into their dormitory he found Remus' curtains closed around his bed but he could still hear the silent sobs he was so used to in the last time. With hanging shoulders he stood for some time and watched the curtains. What was it that made Moony cry so often? Sirius always thought that he knew everything about his friend but apparently not. He didn't know what made him cry and Remus refused to tell him.

Silently Sirius walked towards Remus' bed and opened the curtains, looking down at the bed where his friend lay, curled up in foetal position, crying, with his shoulders shaking. "Remus…" Sirius whispered and the boy looked up at him with haunted eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights. Sirius' heart nearly broke when he saw him like that. He had often heard those sobs but he had never seen Remus like that. He seemed broken…

"Sirius…I…" he began, than turned around and tried to hide from his best friend. "Just go to sleep!" Remus sobbed, but Sirius wouldn't leave him alone like that.

"What is it that bothers you, Remus? Tell me!" Sirius tried to pull Remus into his arms but the werewolf madly struggled against his gentle embrace so that Sirius decided it would be healthier not to touch him. "You scare me." He added, now really concerned and kind of sad. This made him feel rejected. He had never seen the werewolf like that. "Remus…Moony, has someone hurt you? Did something happen?"

Remus sobbed even harder when he heard that Sirius' voice shook with emotions especially fear. Someone hurting him? Sirius hurt him without knowing. His concern hurt Remus and he couldn't even tell him. This situation was more than he could bear, so he tried to pull himself together. That wasn't Sirius' fault, it was all his. With a great effort of will he stopped his sobbing and tried to look Sirius in the eyes. Deep eyes. Dark. Stormy. Reckless, like Sirius. Gods… it wasn't a crush. He loved him. Plain and simple.

"No…Everything's okay, I guess I'm just depressed. Don't like winter. Too cold, too dark… And I thought about my parents and what it was like before…" His voice broke when he thought about the first six years of his life. He couldn't remember much of it but he remembered that his mother had loved him back then. When he looked up at Sirius he knew the boy believed what he had said. Instantly Remus felt bad again for lying to his best friend.

This time the werewolf didn't try to run from his hug when Sirius stretched out his arms and enveloped him in them. "I will show you winter is not that bad. Believe me, Moony." He felt like he should add something more but when he felt Remus melt in his arms he shut up and only stroke the boys back. Remus seemed more fragile when the nights grew longer and Sirius hated the full moon for showing up so often. He hated to see Remus hurt.

With some more sobs and Sirius' hands gently stroking his hair and back Remus fell asleep. He was so tired…

* * *

It was warmer than usual in his bed. And he was lying closer to the edge of his bed. With a suppressed yelp Remus sat up and found Sirius lying next to him. Of course…he remembered last night and sighed. If only Sirius had slept in his bed for another reason…

Before Sirius could wake up Remus got out of bed. He needed a shower. Or another life. But he loved being near Sirius, so he should be satisfied. 'Damn!' Remus thought when he realised how badly Sirius confused him. "Stupid dog !'' he muttered and left for the showers.

When he stepped into the dormitory again Sirius was already awake, getting dressed for the Sunday. "Come on, Moony. Time to go out, have some fun in the snow!" Sirius yelled and seemed so full of energy that it threw Remus off guards. Since when was Sirius that energetic in the morning?

"Breakfast first!" Remus said but Sirius waved him off.

"Get dressed, get some breakfast! But then we will go out, understood?" Remus nodded.

"As you command…" he smiled and tried not to watch Sirius too closely while he pulled his shirt over his head and changed it for a loosely buttoned shirt with the Gryffindor Lion on it. His flawless chest vanished under the soft fabric and Remus pulled his eyes away. Sometimes it seemed like Sirius did things like that on purpose…

And after breakfast Remus followed Sirius obediently out into the wide grounds of Hogwarts. James was off somewhere with Lily and Peter was nowhere to be seen. He acted so strange lately… But Remus was fine with being alone with Sirius. It felt closer when no one was with them. Sometimes he pretended they were together and it warmed his heart. When he woke up from his daydream he felt worse than before but at least he was happy for some moments.

It was cold outside but Remus did not mind as long as Sirius was with him. They walked through the snow, their boots leaving marks and their coats getting wet at their feet.

The animagus had grabbed Remus' hand and drug him along next to him, to the edge of the forbidden forest where he stopped and faced Remus. "Stay here. Close your eyes. And don't dare to move!" Sirius instructed and Remus felt his hand go cold when Sirius let go of him. Without further hesitation he closed his eyes and stood rooted to the spot where Sirius had left him.

Some minutes later he still wondered what Sirius was up too but when a cold ball of snow collided with the back of his neck he laughed. He should have known that Sirius had planned a prank. With a laugh the raven haired boy ran towards him, another snowball in his hands, throwing it, when Remus turned around. But this time the werewolf was prepared, he ducked, grabbing a handful of snow himself, throwing it at Sirius.

Laughing, running, throwing they went deeper into the forest, where they were completely alone. Soon they were soaked to their bones but it didn't matter. Remus felt better. He hadn't felt that alive in a long time and he laughed a true laugh again. "Got'cha Black!" he yelled and threw a handful of snow on the other boy's head. Sirius shuddered and grabbed Remus' collar, pulling him to the ground where they both landed on soft, white snow, Sirius kneeling above Remus.

Panting hard they both stared into each other's eyes. Remus' heart pounded so hard in his chest that he feared Sirius would hear it. Why did he pin him to the ground like that? He needed to get away, he feared that Sirius would feel what he did to him, when he pressed closer to Remus' hips. Gods, no! Remus tried to struggle free, the happiness gone from his eyes, replaced by a haunted look. Sirius had noticed.

"Why do you try to run from me? Yesterday you tried, too…" He seemed puzzled. And when he leant down towards Remus' face the honey-haired boy stopped his struggling, his eyes wide. "Why, Moony?" His voice was hushed now, like a whisper and yet Remus could hear fear in Sirius' voice. "I know about your feelings, Remus. So why do you run from me?" Remus gasped but he didn't dare to say a word. He was paralysed. Sirius' head came closer. "Beautiful Moony…" He whispered into the other boy's ear and Remus' gasp became a soft moan, when Sirius looked up into his eyes again and then pressed his lips against Remus'.

The kiss was gentle at first but soon Sirius' tongue darted out and he silently pleaded entrance which Remus was more than willing to give. The kiss got deeper, Sirius gently exploring Remus' mouth, earning slight voices of pleasure from the other boy. Without them noticing their hands went into their coats, their shirt, desperately seeking for warm flesh, stroking, touching, when they found it. Remus' head fell back against the snow when the kiss broke and he closed his eyes, taking a shivering breath.

"I love you." He said, the words falling from his lips. It was all he needed to say and he felt better now that he had said it. Sirius smiled at him.

"Love you, too." Was what Remus heard before Sirius kissed him again, a deep and hungry kiss. If only Remus had known before. All this wouldn't have been so hard. But he was okay now. He loved the winter and the cold snow.

* * *

They had found their way to the Gryffindor Tower, hurrying through the common room, up the stairs towards their dormitory where Remus pinned Sirius against the door and locked it, while kissing the other boy hard. He wanted him. Now. He had waited so long.

With greedy hands clothes were torn away, thrown across the room and soon the boys fell onto the bed, Sirius pinned under Moony, smiling up at him. he never would have guessed the werewolf would get that possessive once he knew that Sirius loved him. The animagus did not mind. He loved to be possessed by Remus.

* * *

Sirius woke up, gasping and felt around for Remus. The man was gone from their bed. Why? Sirius had dreamed about the day when they had first confessed their love for each other and now he wanted to hold Remus, kiss him… Without hesitation he got up and searched the house for his lover, found him outside where the first snow fell silently to the ground. Soon it would be like the day when they had first kissed, first confessed their love and first shown it to each other. Sirius loved the winter.

"Moony. Please…come in!" Sirius shouted from the doorway and Moony spun around looking at him with a bright smile. He too, loved the winter but he got into the house, falling into Sirius' open arms and got kissed hungrily by his lover.

They fell onto the couch, embracing and kissing, their hands roaming over newly expressed skin, kissing it, when they broke apart for air. Sirius' lips trailed open-mouthed kisses along Remus' neck and the man moaned with desire and need. Sirius was desperate this morning but Remus didn't mind, felt his own lust rising with those soft lips and hands caressing his body.

Their clothes fell to the floor and when they pressed their naked bodies against each other. It felt great. Remus tried to get closer to Sirius, closer to the man he loved so deeply. "Love you, Siri…" He muttered and offered himself to his beautiful lover. Seldom did Sirius find the werewolf submissive. Only he had the talent to tame the wolf in his lover.

Moony was glad the wolf let him have his way, that he gave in to Sirius' touches. Sometimes the animal in him liked to be dominated and he enjoyed when he purred inside him, like he himself purred when Sirius kissed his skin.

"Love you, Moony." Sirius whispered and Remus moaned when he could feel his lover. It was great to be kissed by the black haired man. He loved to feel him around him, touching him, in him… Slowly Sirius made love to him, loved the low noises of pleasure that reached his ears.

It was always when winter began: Sirius dreamed of their first night together, of their first kiss and he couldn't breathe until Remus was in his arms, kissing him. He needed him so much and it made him mad with desire when winter began.

They both loved each other so much.

And they both loved the winter and the snow.

* * *

Erm…

**Please review!**


	6. Leaving

Kehe... Sunday I will take a flight to Lisbon and because I will leave for two weeks I'll write this short one shot xD It fits my mood…

* * *

"Again: I can't see, why I can't accompany on your trip." Sirius said and pouted slightly. Remus watched up from his huge bag and at his childish lover who leant against a wall of their bedroom and watched him with a grim expression.

"Because it's a meeting of wizards bitten by werewolves. Are you a werewolf?" Before Sirius had the chance to say something Remus went on. "You're not. Besides… You will have to do babysitting for James and Lily tomorrow. You promised!"

„I know..." Sirius said and tried not to act too childish. But he would miss Moony. He didn't want him to leave for six days.

"And you have work to do." Remus added and Sirius came towards him.

"I know that, too. Don't talk to me as if I was a child." The raven-haired man complained and stopped behind his lover who was rummaging through his bag, bent over their bed. Smiling Sirius admired his view.

"Sometimes you act like one…" Remus murmured absentmindedly. Sirius smiled slightly. He so would miss him. Silently he stepped even closer to Moony and embraced him from behind so that he gasped and stood upright in Sirius' arms. "I don't have time!" He said alarmed but melted into the soft embrace of his lover.

"I will miss you, Moony." Sirius whispered into his lover's ear before he gently nibbled at the earlobe. He could tell the brown-haired man got excited but he tried to struggle free from his arms.

"I will miss you, too, but you have to let go of me now."

"No…" Sirius said and grabbed Remus' chin, turned his head towards him and kissed him deeply. At first Remus tried to resist the gentle kiss but he soon gave in and turned around in Sirius' embrace to throw his arms around him and deepen their kiss.

With little effort Sirius pressed Moony down onto their bed and strangled his hips with his lips, never braking their kiss. His hands went beneath Remus' shirt and he shoved it upwards, his hands caressing the skin beneath. Remus came up for air.

"Sirius…" He half protested, half moaned, then let his head fall back onto a pillow. "I…have to…go." He breathed but Sirius didn't stop. His hands got more urgent and he opened Remus' pants and pulled them down his lover's long legs.

It was more than a kiss he got as a goodbye and Sirius purred when Moony changed their position so that he lay above Sirius and stripped him naked. He took his time to take in his mate's beautiful body before he kissed his lips again while gently taking Sirius.

"I love you, Sirius." He murmured into his ear and his tongue darted out to lick the sensitive shell then he looked up and watched the beautiful man come beneath him, shivering.

"Love you, Remus. And I will miss you so much… You have to send me a letter each day. Two…" He pleaded when he was finally able to breath again. Remus smiled down at him, then got up and rearranged his clothes.

"I will send you an owl whenever I have time…okay, my dear?"

"Promise!"

"Promised!" Remus said, then grabbed his bag. Sirius stood up and threw his arms around him. "Sirius. I really have to go… I already am too late." Remus said and tried not to react to his naked lover pressed against him. Sirius kissed him again. A slow and deep kiss.

"I love you, Remus. Take care!" Padfoot said and let go.

"I will. You, too" With a backwards glance over his shoulder Remus opened the door and stepped out of the room into the fireplace. When he stood there he saw Sirius standing in the doorway, his naked form leaning against the doorframe. With this breathtaking image in his mind Remus grabbed some flew-powder and closed his eyes.

"Leaky Cauldron!" He said and vanished from Sirius' sight.

* * *

Please review! 


	7. On the Beach

_Thank you, Vikertee for betaing this chapter!!!!  
_

* * *

Sirius stepped out of their hotel room and sighed. Remus had insisted on going on a holiday in a muggle town. This one was near Barcelona, Sirius already forgot its name... But there was a beach and he was so damn happy he didn't even want to know where he was. Most important: he was here with Remus. Normally the werewolf would be ashamed of showing his body but in the last few days he had bared his body on the beach, covered in nothing but boxers.

The animagus knew that Remus was beautiful and sexy but Remus himself didn't know. Sirius could tell him every damned night but still... Remus was shy and unsure when it came to undressing himself in public. But here in the heat of Spain he dared to throw away his shirt and bathed in the sea without restraint. Sirius loved their holidays...

Today they went to the beach again. Remus took a shy look around and noticed that nobody cared for another person without clothes. Women wore such small things one barely could call it a bikini and men also bared their chests. Moony was only one of them and this was what made him feel better. And Sirius' longing glances when he pulled his shirt over his head, his muscled stomach flexing in the sunlight. The animagus sat down on their blanket and enjoyed the show. Sirius' looks felt warm and it made his insides tingle with heat when his lover looked at him like that.

"Gorgeous…" Sirius muttered when he saw his half-naked lover stand in front of him and Remus blushed to the roots of his honey-coloured hair.

"Liar…" he whispered back but Sirius only shook his head, a dangerous glint in his deep eyes. Moony knew this discussion but he never was able to prevent it. He hadn't thought Sirius would start it at the beach.

"You call me a liar, Lupin?" he asked, his voice angry and Remus could hear his suppressed rage. "You tell me that my decision was wrong? I chose the wrong mate? You tell me you aren't beautiful?"

Remus squirmed under the look Sirius gave him. "You know that, Sirius." Like so often he was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say to his lover.

"I am not a liar, Moony!" Sirius growled and grabbed Remus' wrist to pull him down onto the blanket, forcing Remus to kneel in front of him. A gentle hand traced the scar on Remus' left cheek, betraying the rage in Sirius' voice. "You hurt me when you say such things," the black-haired man muttered. Remus nearly melted.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say, then he sighed and closed his eyes. Sirius used the opportunity, leaning forward and brushed his lips over the soft ones of his beautiful lover. Remus whimpered, he loved those gentle kissed slowly growing deeper. And he moaned when Sirius' tongue darted out to part his lips for a mind-blowing kiss. Shivering he melted into his mate's arms.

"I love you, Moony. And I love your body, I really love those scars, they make you even more sexy. You ARE beautiful. Believe me, love!" Sirius whispered. Remus cherished the moments when Sirius forgot about being the cool Sirius Black and said such nice things to him. It made him feel so special. His heart ached with love, and lower parts of his body with need, when Sirius sat back and watched his lover's flushed face.

"Love you, too," Remus whispered and suddenly got aware of where they were. He blushed even deeper and lowered his gaze towards their blanket. When Moony looked up again, Sirius was gone. Puzzled the werewolf looked around, finding Sirius a few feet away from the beach, standing in the warm water of the Mediterranean Sea, the waves brushing over his flat stomach. Moony wished it was his hands touching the flawless skin. The beautiful man smiled at Moony and without thinking Remus got up and walked into the sea. The water wasn't as cold as he had expected it to be and so he stepped towards Sirius, but the man slowly got away from him, going deeper and deeper into the sea.

"Wait!" Remus yelled, but Sirius only smiled and dived. "Sirius!" Moony sighed and went deeper into the sea, trying to find the man he loved so much. The water got deeper and his feet barely touched the ground any more. No other people were near him, not daring to go that far.

"I'm here!" a laughing voice said behind him and Remus turned only to see Sirius dive again. Seconds later a low moan escaped Remus' lips as he felt determined hands pull away his boxers in one swift movement and lips brushing over him, swallowing him. Whole. He lost his stance and the waves caught him while Sirius did all these sweet things to him. Moving his arms he tried to hold his head over water but it was nearly impossible.

When a slight scream escaped his lips Sirius' head broke the surface of the water and he grabbed Remus' face to kiss him deeply, salt from the sea sweetening their kiss. "I love you, Moony. I so do love you!" Sirius confessed breathlessly. Remus needed him. Now! What Sirius had done to him had aroused him so much.

"Hotel!" Remus murmured into Sirius' ear, gently biting the soft earlobe.

"Now, Remus, please. Love me!" Sirius whispered and arched his back when he felt Moony's hands grab him, to press him closer against the werewolf's body.

"Patience, Sirius." Remus said, but he wasn't as patient as he wished he was.

"Moony." The name escaped Sirius as a low growl from deep inside his throat and Remus couldn't resist any longer. He loved when Sirius said his name in this lusty voice of his. And he looked so beautiful, so lost, so adorable clinging to him, his body pressing desperately closer, seeking contact. He had tried to resist Sirius, he really had tried, but he wasn't able to hold back any longer.

Loving fingers made their way into Sirius' pants and Remus brushed them down those long, pale legs, adoring the soft hiss the other man gave when his hand touched him lightly at his hips. Pulling him closer to his body, he felt Sirius' desire press against his stomach, while they clung to each other, neither of them having contact with the ground any more, both swaying in the sea, carried by gentle waves.

Remus buried his head at Sirius' shoulder, gently kissing, biting and licking the soft skin of the animagus' neck while preparing him for what was about to come next. Slight moans and sighs encouraged him and without further hesitation Remus pressed closer to Sirius.

"Remus," Sirius sighed when he felt his lover, and the werewolf needed all his strength to not come right then and there at his name falling from those wicked red lips. Seconds later those lips were pressed against his own, a deep kiss stealing his senses and he began to move against Sirius, his movements carried by soft waves making it even harder to keep his senses.

Sirius simply clung to his lover, pressing his body against Remus', the body the werewolf refused to call beautiful. Sirius had never seen, had never felt anything more beautiful in his life. Moony was all he lived for. He was his world and if the man ever left him his heart would shatter to pieces. Hungrily he pressed his lips against Remus', needing more of this man.

"Love you, Sirius." Moony muttered between two kisses and Sirius moaned into his mouth, his heart beating faster from sheer happiness. He was glad to hear those words, it had been so hard to wait for Moony, to confess his love to him, to make him believe that he was worth being loved, to make sure the werewolf knew he wasn't a monster but the sweetest person Sirius knew. But he had won this man's heart. Remus was his. And he was Remus'.

The feeling of Remus grabbing the small of his back and the hair at the back of his head made him dizzy. This man loved him and he was willing to drown in his love. Gently the waves rocked their bodies against each other, a gentle rhythm created by the sea and Sirius felt his senses spiralling upwards towards that edge he so yearned to overstep. Deeper and deeper their kisses got and Sirius felt like the man wanted to consume him. It was okay with him as long as Remus still loved him.

An especially large wave caught them, shook them and Sirius trembled in Remus' arms. "Please, Remus." He begged helplessly and tried to seek even more contact to the other man.

"I love you, Sirius." Remus murmured in his ear, his voice hushed with desire. That was too much for Sirius. These words. This voice. With a moan his head dropped back and he sighed, releasing while Remus did as well.

Panting hard both men tried to gain their breath but it was hard to stay with their heads over water while they were so exhausted. Remus kissed Sirius' face lightly, trying to soothe him. With a last effort of will and strength Remus brought them back to a place were their feet could touch the ground. He pulled his pants from his ankles over his hips again and watched Sirius grabbing for his pants, too. But the man only blushed.

Sirius Black blushed!

"What's wrong, darling?" Remus wanted to know while placing a light kiss on Sirius' temple. "Come on, I want to get back to the hotel. Back to bed. Pull on your pants and come with me!"

"They're gone!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Cuddle

Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry this took me so long but I'm really busy at the moment, a new term started and everything's most confusing and so on….blah blah… I hope to update another chapter soon. And I have an idea for another story but it does not fit into this collection.

And sorry this chapter is so shot…

Please excuse my bad English, I'm suffering from a lack of usage lately….

Remus looks up from his book and his eyes meet mine. I like when he just sits there and reads. In moments like this he seems so peaceful, so happy so sure of himself. It is like he never knew the wolf even if full moon is close. And it gives me the opportunity to look at him the whole evening. He seldom seems to notice and he doesn't complain. It is like the winter days in Hogwarts, when he sat in front of the fire and I used to curl up in front of his seat, my head in his lap and his fingers gently stroking my hair. It was like a ritual and we did it since we learned to know each other.

This time Moony sits on the sofa, curled up in one corner, a book in his hand and his head resting on the other. I sit in the kitchen, waiting for the water to boil. I could use magic and make a tea for us much faster but we both prefer it when it's prepared in the normal way. From my position at our kitchen table I can watch my lover and now that he looked up and smiled this radiant smile at me my heart is about to burst. Does he even KNOW what he does to me when he smiles like that? I would really like to know… But now I'm happy just smiling back at him.

A few minutes later I grab our cups and go over to where Remus sits. He takes the cup and mentions for me to sit down on the sofa as well. Of course I do. I would never miss the opportunity to be near him. Like an addicted taking a drug I never get enough of him.

He sips his tea and puts his cup on the table next to him, then he grabs mine and puts it next to his. While sitting next to him I can feel the warmth coming from his body and I can't resist and cuddle up in his arms. He's so warm, so soft. I lay my head on his chest and snuggle up into the soft wool of his sweater. When I lie there I can listen to his heart. It beats soft and calm, it soothes me. Slowly Remus' arm wanders around me and he presses me closer to his body.

Only now do I realise we haven't talked the whole evening and I'm fine with it. I enjoy the silence that spreads between us. When I close my eyes he again starts to read his book. I guess I slipped off into a slight slumber because when I open my eyes again the book lies forgotten next to our cups and his hands are busy stroking my hair. His fingers play with the strands and when I look up at him I find him smiling.

"You know I love you, right?" He asks and I feel like I'm melting. Why does he ask this? Does Remus think I do not love him any more? I don't know…

"And I love you, Honey…" I whisper and sit up to kiss his soft, warm lips. Everything about him is warm and soft. He presses me closer to himself and kisses my forehead gently. I don't know how late it is but I wish this evening will never end.

Please review!


	9. Heaven Tonight

Okay there, BRACE! This one's inspired by Kuru-Tenshi who told me about a movie and about all those funny things happening in it. And she told me to write this and who am I to contradict her? XD So…Here you go.

Hope you like it!

Dedicated to Tenshi!

**Heaven Tonight**

Sirius sat on the sofa when Remus put the CD into the player and pushed the button to start the CD currently in the player. Sirius' eyes grew large when he recognized the song and it instantly reminded him of a day in their fifth year in Hogwarts. He only understood the lyrics of the refrain and hummed when the words were repeated.

You are my heaven tonight…

Sirius' eyes travelled towards Remus who sat curled up in an armchair by the fire like he used to when they had been in their common room of the Gryffindor pupils. And like so often there was a book in Moony's lap and a dreamy expression on his face. Sirius smiled when his thoughts drifted away to an event so many years ago.

_//Flashback//_

It was late Saturday night, fifth year, and the marauders, Lily and Indira sat on the floor of the common room and another bottle of firewhiskey was passed from hand to hand. Lily giggled when James hiccupped and grinned sheepishly at her. They were drunk, obviously. But Sirius was most surprised to see Remus drunk. The prefect had never been drunk before. The only thing he ever drank was one glass of butterbeer but never more than one! It was his first time to feel the pleasure of being light headed. For the first time he felt his eyes go heavy and his tongue seemed to have a life of it's own. But he enjoyed it.

Sirius smiled to himself and tried to take his eyes from Remus. Which wasn't easy. The boy's face had turned a light shade of red and he smiled like he was lost in some memory. Sirius adored that look on his fellow marauder's face. He was cute. Moony's erratic hand tried to grab for the bottle of firewhiskey and when he finally had put it to his lips he frowned. It was empty.

"Empty!" Remus stated the obvious and held the bottle up so the others could see. "Open the next one!" He said to no one in particular.

"Erm… there is no next one." James said and Lily grabbed the empty bottle from Remus' hands.

"I have a nice idea that will be as funny as drinking more firewhiskey." Lily said and placed the bottle on the floor so that it pointed towards herself. "Spin the bottle!" Indira giggled and bat her eyelashes at Sirius who tried to ignore her. He knew she liked him but he wasn't interested. She was boring. Pretty but boring. Lily's idea would suit her just fine… She never missed a chance to make a move at him.

"Great idea, Lily!" Peter exclaimed, grabbed the bottle and spun it around so fast that the few last drops spilled over their legs. Lily topped the bottle and laughed heartily.

"Silly Peter. We have to decide what the person on whom the bottle points has to do!" She said and her freckled face became thoughtful. "Well… the person will have to steal a lemon drop from Dumbledore's office." She smiled towards the others. "Any complaints?" None. Alcohol made them daring and they felt like they could do anything as long as the world kept being blurry and colourful like it was right now.

The game went on and on and the six youths laughed and giggled and finally Lily took the bottle and looked at the others. "Do you know 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'?" When all the others shook their heads and looked at each other the redhead went on. "It's a muggle idea: The two persons at whom the bottle's ends point will be locked in a closet for seven minutes and then…well, they have to make the best of it."

Indira giggled and smiled at Sirius. Sirius only rolled his eyes and looked at Remus. He looked tired, but he was still smiling as content as Sirius had ever seen him. Well, he was as drunk as Sirius had ever seen him, perhaps that had something to do with it… His amber eyes seemed clouded and he slurred when he spoke but still he was so damn cute.

When all the others around Sirius began to laugh loudly he looked up. The bottles ends pointed at him and Remus and soon they both were on his feet – Remus very unstable, his legs seemed made from wax – and dragged towards a closet in the far corner of the common room. Indira stayed behind and pouted slightly but Sirius was glad that it wasn't her who was locked in a dark and narrow room with him.

Remus staggered into the closet after him and fell into his arms while the others closed the door and locked it from the outside. Sirius shivered. He was alone with Moony and the werewolf lay in his arms, so very trusting unaware of the thoughts that crossed Sirius' mind right now. Carefully Sirius brushed some strands from Remus' face and helped him to stand upright.

"I feel so blurry, Siri." Siri? That one was new… "And warm." Again he fell against Sirius' chest. That was what Sirius thought but then Remus' arms went around his back and Remus pressed himself flush against his body. The raven-haired youth was too stunned to say anything or to react. Did Remus actually know what he did to him? This was torture! "You are warm, too. T'feels great." Sirius gasped when those words were uttered against his chest and he shivered again.

"You're drunk." Was all he could say. How he would have loved it when Remus had said that while he was sober. But he wasn't and it made him sad.

"I'm tired. And you're so warm Sirius. I love that you're warm." Remus whispered and his hands caressed Sirius' back. The animagus nearly jumped out of his skin. This felt so good, so right. His arms went around Remus smaller body and he pressed him closer to his body, telling himself that he only did it to steady his friend, knowing that it was a lie. He enjoyed holding the werewolf in his arms.

But he wouldn't exploit this situation. Sirius fought hard to keep his hands in place and not to stroke Remus in the most passionate way. They were drunk. Both of them and it wouldn't be right.

"Siri?" Remus whispered against the raven-hared youths chest and sent a shiver down his spine. Sirius held him closer to his body.

"Hm?"

"You know I love you, right?" Sirius' heart skipped a beat and he could hear his blood pound in his ears. He gave a surprised gasp and let his hands wander into Remus' shaggy, honey-coloured hair. So soft. And he could feel his blood rush southwards. When Remus would press even closer he would feel how much Sirius wanted him.

"I…I know, Moony. You're my friend. Of course I love you, too." He croaked. It was okay to love one's friends, right? He was supposed to love them. He loved James and Peter, too. Well… like brothers. And Remus… Perhaps he was a closer brother. His hands shivered while Sirius drew small circles on Remus' back.

"I'm so tired…" Remus whispered, his hot breath tickling Sirius' skin.

"It's okay, Moony. I got you. You won't fall." Sirius promised and cradled Remus in his arms when he closed his eyes.

"So warm, Siri…" This very moment the door opened and Sirius was glad for it. He didn't know what he would have done if they had had some more minutes in the closet… He so ached to kiss Remus. But the werewolf was sound asleep and so Sirius carried him out of the closet, bridal style. Their friends looked at Sirius closely and grinned madly.

"So?" James asked when Sirius got past him towards the stairs and on to their bedroom.

"So he fell asleep as soon as you closed the door. Guess it was too dark to stay awake." Sirius said. Remus would hate him for the rest of his life when he told the others what Remus had said and done in there.

In the morning Remus didn't remember what had happened and he believed when Sirius told him that he had fallen asleep in his arms…

_//End of flashback//_

Moony never knew…

Sirius looked at Remus who still sat by the fire, reading, oblivious to Sirius' staring at him. So the raven haired man got up and walked towards his lover sitting there, his angelic face high lightened by the flames coming from the fireplace. When he stood in front of the werewolf the man looked up at Sirius and smiled.

"You know I love you, Remus, right?" Sirius asked and kissed him deeply like he had wanted to kiss him when they had been in the closet. Remus enjoyed the kiss and smiled at Sirius.

"Of course, silly." He smiled and Sirius blushed. Remus' hands ran into his hair and he dragged Sirius towards him so that the man would sit in his lap. "Love you, too!", he said and kissed him again.

**End**

Sorry for my bad language. I'm not the best right now, I know, but I hope you enjoyed nevertheless!

**_Please review!!!_**


End file.
